Raining Forever
by Becky Burke
Summary: A song fic set to Green Day songs. One of the pilots is feeling rejected and broken. How will the others fix what they have done?
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Raining Forever

I watched as the rain trickled slowly down the stained-glass pane of my window. The beautiful bright colors reflected of my eyes that started into oblivion. The burned an image into my mind that I felt would stay forever, until I was rudely reminded by sight when I turned around to see the dusty building I stood in for what it really was, beautiful only on the outside and whilst gazing out. The pattern on my window was one of true tragedy. It depicted a young man, bleeding, in the arms of another boy. All of the windows in my sanctuary were different, one had two boys entwined around each other while nailed to a cross, the people surrounding them had hateful looks.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

I am probably demented. These images make me feel like I'm not alone, that it isn't just me hurt by my love. My friends have abandoned me, they asked for the truth and I gave it to them. I poured my soul out to them, the one I love just stared at me with cold eyes whilst the others looked at me in disgust. I ran, they no longer cared. I wasn't a comrade. I was a travesty, too disgusting to be fully human. My favorite window has a man in a black robe and holding a scythe another man is embracing him from behind, the second man has white clothes and while the other is surrounded by darkness he has glowing white light radiating from behind him.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone._

They all seem vaguely religious, the stained panes, I do too, on occasion. People judge me, people hate me, people see me as happy, that I don't worry about things. What? Him? Oh no! He's just as innocent kid, there isn't a fifteen-year-old out there who is cynical or moody! Oh certainly he isn't depressed. He's too young! Their all just ignorant bastards, nobody cares.

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

Why to some people think that a boy my age can't fall in love? I've been through so much shit I might as well be fifty. I do plan to die young and with my occupation, death is an easy thing to acquire. One minute slip-up and I'll be dead faster than you can say "GO TO HELL, ASSHOLE!"

_I'm walking down the line _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's _

_Fucked up and everything's alright_

I feel like rain sometimes. Starting out as a solid body of water, slowly being taken from until all that was taken from me just falls all over everyone surrounding me, which usually is just myself. The others probably just look at me with hate and disgust. Every time I break they just wait until I become a scab, the remnant of what was once painful, only to become an irritating spot on your elbow. That's all I am now, to them. I bloody fuck up who hasn't even got a real home. That's right, and my addy is 1788 DoesNotExist drive.

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_**AND I WALK ALONE**_

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone._

_I walk the empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

Faintly, I heard a slight creaking sound. I didn't think about it. In an old building like this one, things creak. I continued to trace the streams of water on my window. I felt myself tense when someone put their arms around me.

"We've missed you, Duo," I heard Quatre say behind me. I closed my eyes.

"You haven't any right to be here. This is my sanctuary."

"It's all right Duo, we still love you," Heero said. I opened my eyes and looked up into deep blue eyes.

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I was that someone out there will find me_

'_till than I walk alone._

I sagged in his arms and sobbed. "I don't believe you. First impressions are always strongest. I saw your reactions. You can't stand what I am."

I felt something wet hit my cheek and saw that Heero was crying. "Why do you feel this way? I swear I love you too."

"We can't hate you for something we are ourselves," Trowa whispered. I turned and looked at him in shock, he had Quatre in a comforting embrace, both had a sad look in their eyes.

Quatre shook himself from Trowa and walked to me, the older boy following him(1). "It's okay Duo. We were surprised, not hateful." He and Trowa joined Heero in hugging me.

I felt like I was floating. I have finally gotten my happy endingI'm no longer alone. I love Heero, and Heero loves me. Wufei was a little shocked to discover his comrades were all together, but he'll get over it.

1-If you pay attention and actually look at Trowa, you can tell he is not fifteen, I am fourteen and I spend a lot of time with fifteen-year-old males, and they aren't as mature looking at Trowa is.

_I don't own Gundam Wing or The Boulevard of Broken Dreams. They belong to Bandai and Green Day, respectively._


	2. Redundant

Raining Forever

Chapter Two

Redundant

I nervously shifted my weight back and forth to my right leg from my left. I was standing on the front porch of Relena Dorlain's enormous butter cream yellow summer home. It was styled to look like an English country cottage . . . only four times larger than one would normally have been.

I took a deep breath and reached forward, slowly I pressed the ornate, round, white doorbell. I could hear its pleasant chime ring throughout the house. Patiently I waited for an answer, not that I would have minded if I didn't ever get one. I don't fancy Relena all that much.

_We're living in repetition_

_Content in the same old shtick again_

_Now the routine's turning to contention _

It was a few moments before an aging man with grey hair combed over to 'cover up' his bald spot. I hate it when geezers do that. If I ever went bald, I wouldn't try to hide from it like some old phony bastard, I would live with it . . . like Howard does. The old guy sort of glared at me before he said in this really stuck up kind of voice.

"May I help you, sir?"

I smiled brightly at him. "I'm here to speak to Miss Relena. I was sent by Mr. Quatre Winner to relay a message to her." Quat said to use his name so I wouldn't have much trouble, he calls it 'having friends in really, really, really high places and taking advantage of it'.

_Like a production line going_

_Over and over and over. Roller coaster_

_Now I cannot speak_

"Well, have at it. What's your message?" he snapped at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Winner said to relay it only to the lady Miss Relena. And you're a little too old to be her, aren't you?" I said smugly.

He glowered. "Come in, sir. I'll call the lady down for you."

I allowed for him to lead me into the front room. It was a small room in comparison to her other homes. The walls were tea rose pink, her flooring was chestnut colored wood and all of the wood furniture in the room had been painted rustic white. There was a floral theme throughout her home. This room was decorated with roses and paintings of cats. Only adding to this picture was a white Persian sleeping on her pink and white stripped French chair.

_I lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant_

'_Cause I love you's not enough_

After I had waited patiently for a few minutes, Relena came into the room wearing a white and pink summer dress. She smiled at me, and, out of politeness, I smiled back.

"Duo! Oh, it's so nice to see you. How have you been?" Relena chirped, her voice as fake as colony dirt.

"I'm fine, Relena. How about you," I said, returning the favor.

"Wonderful, what brings you to my home this afternoon?" she asked.

"Quatre, Heero and I are planning a surprise double birthday for Trowa and Wufei. Their birthdays are only a week apart and we thought it would be fun. Quatre said that we ought to invite you because you are a close acquaintance of ours and that it would only be polite," I answered.

_I'm lost for words_

_Choreographed and lack of passion_

_Prototypes of what we were_

"How lovely! When is it?"

"We're having it Friday at four at Heero and my apartment," I told her. She nodded and reached into her purse, after she dug around a bit she pulled out a pencil and paper. She wrote something on the paper and put it away.

"Thank you for telling me, Duo," she shook my hand and escorted me to the door.

After I left Relena's house I all but ran back home. Heero wouldn't be home yet, so I would be alone. I didn't care I wanted to be alone. I severely dislike Relena. Heero told everyone not to tell her about me and Heero's relationship. And even though he has told her quite blatantly that he isn't interested in women, she sees that as long as he is single, she still has a chance. There are times that I wish that I didn't love Heero as much as I do.

I ran up the stairs four stories until I got to the roof of our apartment building. I sit in the shadow of the taller neighboring building and just watch the cars and people below me. I feel frail, two days until I will have to be subjected to Relena's swooning over Heero. She won't keep her hands of him. Wufei would laugh at me for my insecurities, he would say that even though she is stupid and delusional, I should have more faith in Heero. I can't help but feel that she's going to snatch him away from me every time she drapes herself around him and he doesn't do anything to stop her.

_Went a full circle 'till I'm nauseous_

_Taken for granted now_

_Now I waste it, faked it_

My thoughts strayed back to Relena's summer house. She would always refer to it as her 'small house'. Even Quatre choked on his drink when she said that, she doesn't seem to realize the childhood Trowa, Heero and I had. Wufei hasn't got any patience for her, Trowa just shuts up around her, Quatre and I are polite . . . but Heero always seems to act semi-affectionate with her. It bothers me, she thinks that she understands Heero. How can a person who has always gotten whatever she wanted without any problem possibly understand any soldier. I read in People Magazine that Relena Dorlain is the second wealthiest person underneath the United Earth and Colony National Government. Quatre is number ten on the list.

She just thinks that she is so smart. She takes for granted her position as Vice Foreign Minister, which I will take this time to remind you that it is a hereditary role. She got the spot in the government because her dead daddy's daddy was elected into the position originally. But no, she gloats, Oh, I'm the Vice Foreign Minister! People love me, I make important government decisions! I'm absolutely vital to the welfare of Earth and the colonies.

Heero would ream me good for the things I think about Relena. He says that it is important that we protect her, NEWS FLASH HEERO!JUST BECAUSE A GIRL'S BIOLOGICAL PARENT'S LAST NAME HAS THE WORD 'PEACE' IN IT DOESN'T MEAN SHE IS VITAL TO SAID WORD! God, he is insufferable. I'm not the only one who thinks this either. The other guys agree with me, they think she is as much of an irresponsible dumb ass as I do.

_Ate it now I hate it_

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

I suddenly feel a presence behind me. "What is it, Heero? Is everything all right?"

"I told Relena about us," he said.

I whipped around to look at him. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. "YOU DID WHAT?"

He stared at the ground. "I told Relena. Are you mad?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Are you nuts? I couldn't be happier! You should know how I feel when she hangs all over you!" I laughed insanely, I laughed for a good five minutes until my eyes started to water.

I jumped up and flung my arms around him. I love this guy!

He smiled and put his arm across my back"I'm glad you approve, baby."

"You really rock sometimes Heero. You really do!"

_I'm speechless and redundant_

'_Cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words_

_Now I cannot speak._

The birthday went smoothly, I think. Wufei was pissed as hell for being surprised like he was, I think Trowa expectedit. Though I think, my favorite part was when Relena draped herself on Heero, I was able to yell at her to get her hussy hands off my man! I'm free and I'm happy as hell!

_Redundant belongs to Green Day, not me, unfortunately._

I'd like to thank Eliesa for reviewing my story. It's good to know that there are other people out there who like Green Day as muck as I do. Thanks!


End file.
